miyu_cafefandomcom-20200213-history
The 7 Sins
7 Sin Council is the ruling body of the Dark Brotherhood This Group is each incharge of setting down what Magically essenced beings needs to be killed, then either fellow 7 Sin members or the Brotherhood members are to carry it out. The Relationship with the Brotherhood members are one of which none of the 7 sin members are permitted to contact a Brotherhood member, the orders are to be given out via Wrath, whome is the supreme ruler of the Brotherhood and the 7sin. Since there can be no contact between 7 sin members and Brotherhood members, Wrath would give assignments to each member or division individually. Since all Members are to report to Wrath only, no one knows each other in the Brotherhood, 7 sin however are allowed to interact with members of there own 7 sin council. =Hierarchy= Overlord Wrath Deathsin, being the founder, he is behind the Brotherhoods main goals to re-instate his power and free him from Stasis , being the over all leader he has voice over everyone else and can reject an idea if all council members agree or disagree. However he may not be a true part of 7 sins, he is the main benefactor. In order for him to have influence in the councils speakings, and to create stability after most members have died or exiled, he has taken the temporary role of 'Wrath' in the council, most likely a nod to his own name. 'Pride' Pride is the leader of the 7 sin council in truth, he is the one in charge of the council meetings and the one who has the most voice within the council, other than Wrath Deathsin. As leader he will give out the plans suggested to him by Wrath, he also organizes Divisions inside the Brotherhood, however he is not given the names of the Brotherhood members , he would be told the abilities and then would match them to another members abilities in order to form a perfect division. The Current Pride is still unknown however he is known to be the first and only Pride to be active in the council making him the only 7 sin member whome hasnt died or been replaced or incapacitated. Wrath Wrath is in charge of giving attack motives, for example... if one enlisted Brotherhood member hates a magical essenced being, he would match them together in order for them to fight. However the Current Wrath known as Cebi (Wrath Deathsin) takes advantage of the role and orders Brotherhood members to kill magically essenced loved ones... in order to prove that they are loyal to him or indeed are weak... The Current Pride Cebi is also the founder of the 7 sins however his role as Wrath is temporary until a new one can be found, he took on the role in order to ensure stability within the Brotherhood after the deaths of many members. There have been 7 Wraths whome all died with no exiles or incapacitations making wrath the most killed role in 7 Sin council. Greed Greed is incharge of Financial and economic stability of the 7 sins. He arranges deals with outter parties such as Clans and Organizations and keeps the trading for new recruites and weapons and magical materials and slaves going. He also is the one to arrange the Building of outposts and bases or 'Enclaves' for the Brotherhood. Most Greed members have to be very intellectual in order to be given the role as Greed plays a big part in the developement of the Brotherhood. There is not current Greed role taken as the last one was killed at his own Tower in the Ruby Mountains . This loss has stunted the development of Brotherhood for a while and the 7 Sin remaining members are in need of a new Greed to the last ones place. He is seen as less important than Wrath because the role of the Brotherhood is to kill Magically gifted beings and the philosophy of the Brotherhood is to kill, so in order to keep the Brotherhood from panicing and collapsing, Cebi took the role of Wrath instead of Greed, leaving the position open. There have been 2 Greeds where one was Exiled in the Warp for Stealing huge ammounts of Funds from the Brotherhood and the last one was killed. Envy Envy is incharge of organising what the organisation needs to have, this could vary from something small such as more beds in the Enclaves, or a Magical item of extreme power, Envy would closely work with both Greed and Pride, as the tactition for stealing artifacts or buying plots of land tactically positioned. His role is semi joint by the other important roles such as Greed, Pride and sometimes Wrath however being the middle man he has to make big decisions on the direction of the Brotherhoods needs and ussually orders the Retrieval missions and Stealing missions. The Current Envy is also dead after he ordered his Brotherhood members to imprison Blazer in order to steal his body, this failed and resulted in his Death at Terracor Prison.Terracor PrisonThere have been 5 Envys, two died, 1 incapacitated, 2 others abused the role. One stole the Book of Magi for his own need and fled never to be seen again (he is presumed dead since the Book was later retrieved on the shores of Senji Island. The other Exiled for Stealing the power of the other members, later to be drained of his power by Wrath Deathsin and exiled in the Warp. Lust Lust is incharge of luring new members into the 7 sins. This system works out as follows; Cebi would reccomend people and give detail about them, then Lust would give Cebi a run down on what makes them tick, and what would lure them into the Brotherhood. Simple role and like Glutton and Sloth, concidered expendible, because of such a little role in the 7 sin council, Lust would ussually be sent on missions that are most risky for other tactical roles. Lust would ussually be a Female official due to most girls of the Brotherhood try to gain that role and apply for it often. The most recent Envy died naturally, due to her sickness, she died in battle with her former friend at Aeria Peak. Her friend burried her at the bottom of that peak next to her Husband whome died saving her from another Brotherhood member and later 7 sin member Wrath Deathsin , she infiltrated the Brotherhood to assassinate him however he was in stasis and unable to touch or be touched by another human being for another 100 years. She then became facinated with Wrath Deathsin and his history and past and began to get feelings for him. When she confessed she had feelinngs for him he refused to ablidge as he was already in love, this caused Lust to go on a killing frenzy to try and impress Wrath Deathsin. After the spirit of her dead husband came to meet her she had already fully turned due to the 7 sin mark which curses the bearer into a corrupted and powerful state. In order to release her from the curse he possessed her former best friends sword and the two fought... before she could be relieved for the curse through the sword she died of her curse sickness and never to be reunited with her beloved again. There have been 8 Lusts making Lust have the most replacements in the 7 sins. Only 3 died and the rest quit due to mostly romantic attatchments. One was exiled for Betraying the first Wrath representitive by sleeping with him and then sleeping with his best friend and then attempting to kill the first wrath in order to allow his best friend the role as new wrath, this failed however his best friend became the 3rd Wrath. Glutton Gluttons tactical role is to some extent big, All he needs to do is Help obtain more land expand the area the Brotherhood control, this role is co helped by envy and funded by Greed, however Glutton is mostly used in order to lead the attacks to obtain land... Glutton also has the Authority over the Magic eaters, who are the spirits who live both in etherial and earth realm whome devour souls and residual magic left over from battles or items or otherwise. His role is mostly looked over as a more lesser role that the others however Gluttons are ussually incharge of defence of lands too, this role was addapted by the 4th Glutton . There have been 6 gluttons, 1 died naturally, 1 quit, 1 exiled, 1 was killed by having being stabbed in the stomach but this ended in a giant magical explosion which killed the heroes who killed him and also many brotherhood members, 1 commited accidental suicide by devouring too much soul energy from the Arch Angel Michael and the last one was incapacitated as he would explode in a magical shock wave so instead a hero named Soran sent him into the warp where his spirit is stuck forever in exile. Sloth Sloths tactical role is to Slow down the Development of Opposing factions... and this includes such things as economic and training regimes for the enemy...... but yet again concidered less important roles and is also sent out on tough missions, Sloths tactical role co operates with Envy mostly however his role hardly needs exorcising. He is however incharge of a special intel group known as Dream Walkers who spy into peoples dreams and could vary from simply spying or preforming the Sandman Kill. The Current Sloth is incappacitated in his own Dreamworld by the hero Saurfax, in tricking him to dream inside his own dream a loop continues in his mind allowing Saurfax to escape his dream world using the Paradoxal shift in Sloths Mind since Sloth then was transported fully into his second paradoxal dream which has lead onto an infinite ammount of dreams within dreams. There have been only 4 Sloths thus far, 2 incapped, both from being stuck in there own mysterious dream world, 2 died, one from natural causes, another for being an assassin inside the 7 sins who was ordered to kill the members but ended up dying himself due to underestimating Wrath Deathsins power